


The Weight of Family

by EscapingReality51



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron comforts him, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Proposal Week Ficlet Exchange, Sad Robert Sugden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingReality51/pseuds/EscapingReality51
Summary: Written for the lovely Suggie1986 on tumblr for the Robron Proposal Week Ficlet ExchangePrompt: They visit the farm where Robert grew up and Aaron comforts him about his parents.





	The Weight of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Sleeping At Last - Heirloom

“I can’t believe we’re getting married,” Aaron says with Robert’s arms wrapped around him. They are in bed, soft sheets turned sweaty and their breathing is laboured. They are both smiling. 

“Yeah,” Robert says. He runs a hand through his hair and looks down at Aaron. 

“You know we’re going to have to do the whole thing again? Planning, inviting our families, public speaking…?” Aaron teases. 

“I don’t remember you doing much planning last time,” Robert retorts and Aaron slaps him on the arm. “I’m excited,” Robert says. “I want this more than anything.” 

“Good,” Aaron says. “I can’t wait to hear Mum’s reaction…”

He doesn’t know if it’s real or just a trick of the light, but something in Robert’s face changes. However, seconds later Robert turns around and captures Aaron’s mouth in a heated kiss, and it is all forgotten. 

 

It starts a few days later. Aaron comes home to find the Mill empty, despite Robert mentioning he would be home early. There’s no note, no text, but Aaron shrugs it off. If something was wrong, Robert would text. He’s probably just stuck in traffic, or on the phone to a client. 

When Robert comes home that day he smiles, but it barely reaches his eyes. Instead, he is sulking a little, fretting in the kitchen over dinner and finally going to bed early. The next day, everything goes back to normal and Aaron almost manages to convince himself that it was all in his head. 

 

Two weeks go by before something changes again. 

Aaron wakes up to his alarm clock and shifts to one side; the arm he usually throws over Robert’s chest now hits the cold, soft surface of the bed. No Robert. Aaron sits up and looks around; the room is empty, the only sign of his husbands (fiance’s) existence is the slightly crumpled bed sheets, the scattered clothes on the floor. 

Aaron gets up and finds his favourite sweatpants (that used to be Robert’s) and throws them on. There’s no familiar smell of coffee as he descends the stairs, no radio on as Robert reads his paper. The kitchen is empty. Aaron goes up to find his phone, and lets out a sigh of relief as he sees a text from Robert. 

Had to head out. See you at the portacabin. X

It’s weird but not uncommon. Aaron puts the coffee machine on and tries not to let worry build. 

 

The sound of feet on the floor, the sheets ruffling; Aaron doesn’t know which one it is that drags him from sleep, but when he opens his eyes to the dark room he sees Robert sitting on the bed, his back to Aaron, breathing deeply. 

“Robert?” Aaron asks.

Robert’s head turns incrementally, not meeting Aaron’s eye. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

Aaron sits up and places a hand on Robert’s shoulder. “What’s going on?” he asks. It’s the question that has been lying dormant in the back of his head for days, but he doesn’t feel lighter for asking it because there’s something wrong. “You can tell me,” Aaron says. 

“I know,” Robert replies. “Can it wait until tomorrow? I just want to sleep.” 

“‘Course,” Aaron says. 

Slowly Robert gets changed and shuffles under the duvet. Aaron opens his arms and Robert shuffles closer, placing his head on Aaron’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he says again. 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Aaron replies. “Just get some sleep, yeah?” 

Robert nods, and Aaron kisses him on his forehead. Aaron keeps stroking his arm, keeps his arms wrapped around him while Robert’s breathing slows and his head grows heavy on Aaron’s chest, and sleep takes the both of them. 

 

Robert takes him for a walk before breakfast.

The sky is still lightening with the sunrise and the air is crisp as they walk, hand in hand and steps in sync, across Emmerdale. Aaron doesn’t want to pry but when Robert walks over a hill and he spots the now empty Farm, a puzzle piece slots into place. 

“I’ve been coming here lately to think,” Robert starts. They stop walking and stand in front of the property, as if walking closer would be trespassing on a past too painful to dredge back up. Except it has been, by the look on Robert’s face. “We’re getting married soon and… I found myself walking around after work one evening, needing to clear my head, and I just ended up here, you know?”

Aaron nods, swallowing hard. “How often have you been here the past few weeks?” 

Robert shrugs and stares out at the house ahead of him. “Once, twice a week.” 

Aaron squeezes Robert’s hand and Robert looks over. “Your Mum would be so proud of you, you know that right?” 

Robert’s lower lip quivers and he manages a nod. “Would she? Knowing everything I’ve done?”

Aaron nods. “How could she not be proud of you? I am, and I know Vic is too,” he continues. 

Robert’s mouth tugs into a small smile. “I know… I just wish she could be here, you know? See me happy, with you, with our family. See us get married -” 

Aaron pulls at Robert’s jacket and wraps his arms around him, holding him close. “I know, of course I know,” Aaron whispers, head buried in Robert’s neck. “You think she’d like me?” he asks, and Robert lets out a small sob-filled laugh in reply. 

“She’d love you, because I love you. She’d love you for making me happy,” he says. They pull away and Robert presses a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips. “I’m sorry I’ve been acting weird, I just…” 

“You don’t have to explain,” Aaron says. 

Robert rests his forehead against Aaron’s, holding onto him at the waist and breathing deeply. “I don’t even want to know what Dad would think,” he says. 

Aaron meets his gaze and swallows hard. “I don’t know either… but I do know that I meant what I said. He’d be mad not to see how amazing you are, how strong you are, how good a parent you are.” Aaron sees Robert’s eyes water and pulls him closer, presses their noses together. “I love you so much,” he says. 

At that, Robert manages a small smile. “I love you too.” 

They stand there, foreheads and noses and bodies pressed together until Robert’s chin stop wobbling and his breathing becomes steady. Robert presses a soft kiss to Aaron’s lips and Aaron can’t help but smile. 

“Come on,” Aaron says. “Let’s go somewhere.” 

He pulls on Robert’s hand and walks him back towards the village. As they reach the pub, Robert pauses. “You sure?” 

Aaron nods. “I want to show you something,” he says. With a deep breath Robert nods and follows him inside. 

As they enter they are met with a series of greetings; one from Chas behind the counter, and Paddy at the bar. One from Charity, which is more of a grunt than a greeting but Aaron knows it counts. One from Marlon, and Vic comes over for a hug. Even Matty waves hello from the bar, and Aaron texts Liv to see if she wants to have lunch with them. 

Marlon rattles off the specials and cringes when they all order cheeseburgers, like always. Chas arrives with the drinks and sits down for a chat, asking about Robert’s business. Vanessa comes over to ask about their wedding plans and Aaron can see Robert’s shoulders loosen by the minute. 

When they finally get their food, Aaron leans over and whispers into Robert’s ear: “You have family, Robert. I know it isn’t your parents, but you have people who love you right here.” 

At his words, Robert freezes, a fry halfway to his mouth. He looks over at Aaron and smiles, eyes wet with emotion. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He smiles a little, places his hand on Aaron’s thigh under the table. 

“Come on, no whispering with me here, you’ll scar me,” Liv exclaims. 

Aaron laughs and Robert clears his throat. “No whispering,” Aaron says. 

“I love you,” Robert says. Liv makes a vomiting noise and rolls her eyes. “You’re the one who wanted no whispering!” Robert says. 

“Whisper stuff like that!” Liv replies. 

Robert’s smiling though. That’s all that matters. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated. I'm escapingreality51 on tumblr :)


End file.
